zombielanefandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
Zombie Lane is a Time Management game accessible through Facebook and other Apps. It is also accessible through specific gaming platform web sites. The game will walk new players through a series of mandatory missions that will provide the basis for actions later in the game. Actions are context sensitive and automatically performed when you select an object that an action can be performed on, such as Harvesting a Tree, Killing a Zombie, Fixing a Fence or other structure, or entering a Building. If an object does not have an action that can be performed on it, it can not be clicked on. The Display Window has a number of counters at the top which keep track of various items: *Food *Brick *Experience *Energy *Coins *Cash *Combo Bonus The Combo Meter only appears if you pick up a dropped item after an action. Every item picked up increases the level of the meter. Once the meter fills, you get bonus Coins which may also be picked up to give a boost to the meter. Each time it fills, the number of Coins dropped increases. There is a limit to how long you have between picking up dropped items before the meter resets. You can also pick up Drops from Neighbors when you Hire them or when they Visit you. You can also pick up the drops when you Visit Neighbors, If you fast enough you can keep the meter active while Visiting multiple Neighbors. On the bottom of the Display Window there are three sections: To the left is a character display which shows which of your characters is active (You, Your Spouse, or Your Dog) and any Weapons that they have equipped. In middle is a list of your Neighbors. If you hover over their picture, it will slide up showing the option to Visit or Hire them. You can also invite Neighbors here. To the right are a few menu options. On top are game options, controlling Sound, Music, Display Quality, Zoom Level, and a Full Screen Toggle. In middle are Special Actions. Selecting the Green Arrow allows you to choose to: Store, Move, Rotate, Sell, or Select (Default). Not all actions can be performed on all items. The Red X is the cancel button, it stops your characters action and returns the selection to the Default. On the bottom are options to Customize your characters, open your Inventory, and go to the Market On the right of the Display Window are the available and active Missions. Remember that you do not have to start a mission until you want to, but it is often beneficial to do so. On the Left of the Display Window are Special Offers. These allow you to earn various items, normally +5 Energy Drinks or Cash. Earning Cash often requires doing surveys, which you may or may not qualify for. Earning +5 Energy Drinks often requires you to watch a video. There is also a "Try Your Luck" icon, which brings up the card game. Experience Experience is earned for most actions and as a reward for completing Missions. As you gain levels, some Missions become available, and some items in the Market unlock. (EDIT NOTE: I am missing most of the level benchmarks, but I'm going to fill in as many as possible.)